Hump Day
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: Alfred feels to spread the word of Hump Day to all the other nations.


It was Wednesday and there was once again, another world meeting. It was a monthly thing, and Ludwig usually always picked the time of day, which country and which day since he was the most organized. This month, it was in American at about ten in the morning. Gilbert had tagged along since it had been practically a month since he had seen his American lover. He planned on going home with him after the meeting and staying with him for a while. He was excited, though being the awesome person he was, he would never admit it.

Now all he had to do was get through this boring meeting.

Ludwig was already inside getting ready and Gilbert was taking his time to the meeting room. Technically there was no need for him to be IN the meeting room, but Ludwig insisted it was important for Gilbert to be aware of world affairs even if he wasn't a nation anymore. Whatever, he could figure out a way to occupy himself. Maybe mess around with the American while the meeting is going? Some under the table action. The fear of getting caught always aroused both of them- well at least it aroused Gilbert.

"GILBERT! GILBERT! GILBERT!" Alfred yelled as he ran over to his lover. Well speak of the devil. Gilbert turned to face him and grinned. "Hey Al, you ready for tonight?"

Without warning Alfred grabbed Gilbert's cheeks with both his hands, his face only inches away from Gilbert as he wrapped one of his legs around the others waist, pressing his body against him.

Gilbert smirked, thinking he knew where this was going. Either the American missed him a lot or he was getting bolder. Either way it pleased the Prussian greatly. Gilbert thought the other as going to lean in for a kiss as their noses touched each other.

"Alfred…"

"Gilbert do you know what day it is?"

. . . Shit.

It was a Wednesday, but Gilbert knew it couldn't be that easy. No, the American was expecting a legitimate answer.

Was it his birthday? No, he would have known. That's like the biggest day of the year for America. Was it their anniversary? Gilbert didn't know, he didn't keep track of that shit. Then again he was sure that Alfred didn't either. Then what was it? Wait, was it a trick question? Was he trying to make him think he was forgetting something only to show that he was a forgetful person that wouldn't remember important dates even when they actually came?

Gilbert gulped. His next words might be his last.

"Is this a trick question?"

It was silent for a few seconds. Then Alfred kissed his lips gently and patted his cheeks.

"It's hump day."

Alfred grinned, gave a little laugh and ran off into the meeting room leaving behind a severely confused Prussian. Hump day?

"Does that mean we are having sex later?" Gilbert called to him curiously but he was already gone. Oh well, at least he didn't do anything wrong.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alfred looked around the meeting room for his next victim. Even though it was still early, most of the nations were already inside the building in which they were meant to meet. They were scattered around, not exactly waiting in the meeting room for the meeting to start. Some were eating breakfast, some were taking around the various hallways and some were just… well whatever they wanted. It was still nine after all. He had an hour to find as many people as he could, and inform them of the very important news.

Alfred grinned when he spotted Arthur in the meeting room looking over some notes. He immediately ran over to him an ruffled his hair a bit. Arthur immediately reacted. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Alfred-"

Alfred put a finger to the other's lips in effort of silencing him. Surprisingly, it did the trick an Alfred spoke quickly before he became riled up again. "Iggy there is something I've always wanted to tell you, but I haven't had the guts to do it until now!" Alfred gave the other a fake pleading look, as if begging him to hear the American out. Arthur stared at the other and fixed his hair before clearing his throat. "Um, alright. We are both men, whatever it is you shouldn't be afraid to tell me." Arthur stated trying to sound reassuring. The pleading look on Alfred's face was just to pitiful for him to shoo him off, though he couldn't tell it was fake.

Like he did with Gilbert, Alfred got really close to Arthur's face until they were only inches apart. Arthur began to look nervous as he felt the other's hot breath hit his lips. "Arthur…" He stated in a soft tone.

"Y-Yes Alfred?" The Englishman gulped.

"It's hump day."

Silence, and then Alfred ran off and out the meeting room door, passing Gilbert as he finally walked inside.

"BLOODY HELL ALFRED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE-"

Gilbert looked at the running American and then back at the fuming Englishman. He stood there for a few moments as Arthur cursed to himself, before walking back out. He didn't have time to listen to the Englishman rant. Well he did, but he didn't want to waste it.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alfred was on his way to the Micronations room when he saw Feliks and Toris walking down the hall together.

"Happy hump day guys!"

"Happy hump day Al!" Feliks stated back causing Toris to look at him weird. "Hump…day?"

"Toris keep up with the times." Feliks scoffed, poking his friend in the side. "You're not that old."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Molossia aka Bryson was sitting in a room with the rest of the micronations. Technically they shouldn't even /be/ here but lately they have been convincing Ludwig and the other nations to allow them to attend to meetings.

Everyone such as Sealand, Wy, and the other micronations seemed really excited, but Molossia couldn't care less. He despised people and didn't exactly enjoy wasting his time with others when he could be doing something productive. Like gardening.

That, and the fact that they conversation they were having was taking a dark turn.

"So Bry, how are you doing with that crush on Alfred you have?" Wy asked with a grin on her face.

Bryson's face immediately turned red had he growled. "Shut the fuck up- I have no feelings for that idiot! I just- he just-"

"Please, he is the only person you are nice to. You don't even treat us like that!" Peter stated with a pout.

Bryson stood up abruptly, a cold look behind his sunglasses. "SHUT UP! I have absolutely, positively, no feelings for-"

"Hey America!" Wy said suddenly waving.

Bryson turned around any to be greeted by blonde hair and blue eyes grinning at him. Bryson immediately stopped talking.

"Hey guys!" Alfred stated waving at the micronations in the room. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Bryson sputtered quickly glaring at everyone else, silently telling them not to say anything. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in the larger room with the other nations?" Bryson asked defensively. However when he saw the pout on the American's face he immediately regretted it. "What? Can't I just come to see my favorite Micronation?" Alfred asked innocently causing Bryson to look away.

"I…" Bryson hesitated and glared behind him when he heard the snickering of the others.

Alfred grinned. "Though today I did have a reason for coming!"

_"I knew it!"_ Bryson thought to himself bitterly as he looked the American in the eyes again. Those big beautiful blue eyes...

"What is it?" The Molossian asked.

Alfred put a hand on Bryson's shoulder and grinned. "Happy hump day!" He yelled, kissed Bryson on the cheek, and ran out the room.

Bryson stood there for a second, a bit lost, before his face exploded with heat. "I, what?" He muttered causing Peter in the background to raise an eyebrow. "What's hump day?" He questioned.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alfred ran into the cafeteria and grinned when he saw the Asian nations just chilling. Hong Kong, Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, China and- Vietnam... Alfred scowled at the sight of her but decided to put on a brave face. He hated the woman with a burning passion, but spreading the love of hump day was way more important than a petty grudge!

Alfred quickly waltz over to South Korea. He felt that Yong would be more understanding than everyone else.

"YONG YONG! GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS? GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS!" He yelled as he approached the Korean man. Suprisingly, Yong's eyes lit up as he grabbed Alfred's hands. "It's hump day!" Alfred honestly hadn't expected the other to know, and this caused the excitement in him to rise. YES! More people to spread the knowledge. At this, Alfred began to jump up and down like a fangirl over their favorite k-pop star, and Yong joined him. "It is! It is hump day!" Alfred yelled as he let go of Yong's hands and ran over and hugged Kiku and Wang around their shoulder, pulling them in tightly as he received strange looks from them and the other nations that weren't South Korea. "HAPPY HUMP DAY EVERYONE!" He yelled and ran off with Yong hot behind his trail. There is no way the Korean man was going to miss this!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Alfred and Yong peered at the Nordics and the Italian brothers behind a pillar with interest on his face. The American looked at the Korean and winked. "You know the drill?" Yong nodded eagerly causing the American to grin.

They casually walked into the room and made it look as if they were getting a cup of water from the water gallon in the back of the room. "Yong, do you know what today is?" Alfred asked Yong with curious look on his face.

Yong shook his head. "Nope!"

Alfred gasped. "Really? You don't know? Everyone has been talking about it! It's causing this whole big thing in the meeting room!" Alfred stated causing Yong to give a fake look of curiosity. "Really? What day could be so serious that everyone would know?" Yong asked.

Alfred looked around, as if not noticing the Nordics and the Italian bros who were RIGHT. FUCKING. THERE. "Well, from what I heard, today, is hump day!"

This caused Sweden to look on with interest and Finland's face to turn red.

"What? You are lying!" Yong yelled with a gasp.

Alfred shook his head. "No lie! There is a hump day every week actually, and it is always on a Wednesday!" Alfred stated as he began to leave the room with Yong.

"That's amazing!" The Korean yelled. "I wonder how everyone else is taking it. It's some real important news!"

It was obvious that everyone in the room they left were rather uncomfortable or weirded out. However Denmark seemed a bit excited.

"What is that hamburger bastard talking about!?" Romano sneered. Italy however smiled brightly. "Important news? I need to tell Germany! He will want to know right away!" The Italian yelled as he left the room. American and South Korea grinned at this and high fived each other. "Easy as pie!" America stated.

South Korea nodded. "Yep. Alright, let's continue on-"

"There you are!" The two turned only to see Gilbert making their way towards them. "Crap, go on without me South Korea! Keep spreading the knowledge!"

Yong nodded. "I salute you my friend!" He yelled as he ran off to spread the word of hump day.

Alfred turned towards his boyfriend and grinned. "Hey Gilly~" Alfred said sweetly and Gilbert could only smirk at him. "I've heard you've been causing some chaos babe. Care to enlighten me?"

Alfred grinned. "Today's hump day!"

"Mhm… and what does THAT mean?" Gilbert asked moving closer to the American, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Seeing where this was going Alfred snickered and pushed the other away. "No no no, hump day is a Wednesday! Because Wednesday is in the middle of the week, It's called hump day, get it?" Alfred explained.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at him and puffed out a breath of air. "That is not as fun as I thought it was." Gilbert stated. What was so exciting about a regular day of the week?

Alfred grinned. "Come on Gilbert, it's fun! Here, you can help me out." Alfred stated nudging him. Gilbert snorted. "Thanks but no thanks. It seems lame." Gilbert stated as he turned to leave.

"Come on Gil!" Alfred yelled chasing after him. "I'll make it worth your while!" This caused Gilbert to laugh. "And what could you possibly give me?" He questioned.

"WELL when the meeting is over, we can have our own little hump day back at my house~"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and turned to face the American. "What do you need me to do?"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Gilbert hummed as he made his way over it Feliciano who was currently speaking to Kiku. "And then Yong and Alfred were talking about this day called hump day and how it was really important news! I want to tell Germany but, I don't really know what hump day is…" Feliciano muttered.

Kiku cleared his throat. "I apologize Feliciano but I am very unaware of what this 'hump day' is as well. I have yet to be enlightened."

"Don't know what hump day is!?" Gilbert yelled in fake shock as he slid himself in between the two friends. "Who it's practically the most important holiday there is!" He stated, a huge grin on his face. "In fact it is Lud's favorite holiday! He's going to be devastated that you didn't remember Feli!"

Feliciano then proceeded to go into a panic. "He must have told me about it when I was thinking about pasta! I don't want to hurt his feelings! What should I do Gilbert!?" Feliciano asked, now seeming desperate and ready to burst into tears at any moment.

Gilbert grinned. "Relax Feli. All you have to do…"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ludwig! Ludwig!"

The German man turned toward the sound of his name being called, being caught off guard as the Italian jumped into his arms. To keep them from falling, Ludwig quickly dropped the paper's in his hands o grab hold of Feliciano. "What in the name of-" He was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips. "Happy Hump day Ludwig! I'll make sure that you have the best bed party ever!" Feliciano stated in a happy tone.

"Bed…party?" It took a moment for Ludwig to put two and two together before his face turned a deep red. "I- What-" He sputtered unable to get the words out.

Feliciano leaped out of his arms and ran over to Gilbert who was standing next to laughing Alfred. "Did I do a good job?" He asked as Gilbert burst into laughter. "You were perfect little buddy!" Gilbert yelled petting his head.

Alfred grinned. "Happy Hump Day to all, and to all a good-"

"Fuck." Gilbert chimed in, only causing the two to laugh more, as a confused Feliciano could only stare in confusion.

**So instead of working on my stories, this happened.**

**I am not sorry.**


End file.
